Xanthuim's Gonna Blow
by BoneBrain
Summary: Rated M for Language, suggestive content. Kelly's life is beyond boring, online collage, feuding parents and homework that wont die. That is until she winds up at the build site of the Xanthuim, where she has the fun that only the Wreckers can bring.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly couldn't concentrate. She had locked herself in her room, trying to write a paper for her online collage course but the shouts from downstairs had rendered her incapable of writing a singe word. Her parents were fighting again… they had fought for years but these past few months had been terrible. Her mother had been cheating again and her father was as silent as ever about his work. Kelly shook her head and attempted to reread the question she was to write upon for her business class, but no matter how many times she read it she couldn't comprehend the words. A crash came from downstairs, her mother had thrown something.

"You crazy bitch!" And now her father was angry. He didn't get angry often; normally he was a kind man with the happy glint in his green eyes. But over the years Kelly had seen that glint disappear and instead he just seemed tired. Kelly liked her father a lot, she often compared him to a bear, scary when angry, but really cuddly and nice when calm. She heard her mother scream and throw something else; there was another crash and the breaking of fine china. Kelly grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Her eyes moved back to her open word document. She had about a line and a half. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, she really needed to get this done but she couldn't concentrate. Kelly always knew her parents weren't exactly perfect for each other, when she was little they had taken their fights elsewhere so that she wouldn't hear. They fought about a lot of things, some things silly other things more serious. Their fight at the moment had been started by her father, he had found some male pants that were not his under their bed. He had called his wife out on it and she had started spouting nonsense about how he was never home and how they never spent time together and that she was lonely. Kelly didn't believe her mother for a second, she knew that her mother would go on cheating even if her father did spend more time at home.

Her father didn't know it but Kelly knew her mother had a drug problem too. She never commented on it as she knew it would start another fight. Kelly hugged the pillow closer to her body and then suddenly she stood up, she was frustrated, with her parents, herself and the damn paper. Growling she grabbed a notebook and scribbled the question onto the first page and with a blanket, pillow, notebook and pen she snuck downstairs. She managed to sneak past the kitchen, the room where her parents were and opened the door to the garage. There her fathers minivan sat, her parents had bought the car when they realised that they were going to have a baby. They had been hoping for a big family but only managed to have one before the fights began. Kelly climbed into the very back seat of the van and wrapped herself with the blanket and placed the pillow on the seats. She laid her head on the pillow and placed the notebook in front of her, open to the question. She looked over the question, once, twice and finally managed to understand what it was asking. She picked up her pen and started brainstorming, she smiled a bit, happy that she was finally able to get some work done. Kelly wrote for a few hours filling up quite a few pages of her notebook. She was happy she couldn't hear them anymore, still Kelly hated silence so before she had started writing she had plugged her headphones in and played some music. She fell asleep to Celldweller, the pen still in her hand and blanket snug around her.

Kelly woke to the sound of shouting. She groaned wondering why her parents had moved the argument to the garage. She groggily got up and crawled to the door fully intent on telling them to give it a break, she still had her blanket around her as she was still in her Pj's and barefoot. The door opened and she heard a few more voices, shaking her head Kelly got out of the minivan and blinked the sleep away from her eyes. When her vision cleared she gasped. This wasn't her garage… this seemed to be some sort of work ground. Was that a spaceship in the distance?

"What the f-"

"Hey girl! Move your in me way!" The voice that cut off her swear was a Scottish one, it was a loud voice that seemed to come from way up. Kelly glanced up and saw a robot. He was tall with green paint and a blue visor where his eyes should have been. Her mouth opened and she was paralyzed. "I said move girl, you're in the way." Kelly regained her senses and since she didn't want to get stepped on she stepped out of the way and watched as he walked past her.

"Kelly?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her. It was her father "Kelly!" She turned around and saw her father running up to her.

"Dad…" Kelly sounded strange, her voice was raspy and her eyes were wide. It took her a moment to realise that the blanket she had been holding slipped to the ground and she stood in a loose tank top and shorts. Her father reached her and took her by the shoulders.

"Why… What… How… how did you get her?" He sounded as surprised as she was shocked.

"Dad…" Kelly said again weakly, She pointed in the direction of the green robot "Robot… why…?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhm… its kinda difficult to explain. Here come on, I'll tell you everything." He picked up her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then with an arm around her he began to walk her towards a building. As they walked another robot passed them. He was red and a bit pudgy, he was shouting at two men that walked beside him. They passed Kelly and her father without acknowledging them. Kelly's dad opened the door to the building and took her to the nearest chair. He sat her down and then grabbed a chair for himself. He turned the chair backwards and sat on it the same way another would ride a horse. He turned his baseball cap backwards so he could see his daughter.

"What is this place?" Kelly asked. She still seemed frazzled and her father couldn't blame her.

"I think it's better if I start at the beginning." He said, "That way you'll understand" he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, as he did so he rubbed his growing beard. "Alright so, as you know a few years back there was this whole incident in Mission City, with all of those robots remember?"

"Yeah it was all over the news. Are these the robots that did that?" Kelly hugged the blanket closer to her body.

"No, they guys came to earth after that."

"You mean they're aliens?"

"Yeah… That's it." Her dad nodded and continued "And then there was the live broadcast about two years ago where that robot thing wanted that boy named Sam. You remember that?" Kelly nodded "You see the robots what wanted that boy were… bad guys" He couldn't think of another word for them other than scum, dead metal and other such lovely terms, "Then the good guys protected the boy and they managed to beat the bad guys. You still with me sweetheart?" He waited for his daughter to nod and continued on. "Well honey, I got a job here working with the Autobots. Those are the good guys of this alien race. They are here to protect us and we work with them."

"Protect us from what?" Kelly frowned.

"Well mostly from the Decepticons, and sometimes from ourselves, but mostly Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"The bad guys, greedy bastards, our earth has a lot of resources that they need to rebuild their planet. But the problem is that the resources they need would wipe us out if they took them. We survive off what they need."

"So the Autobots stop the Decepticons from wiping us out…?"

"That's right"

"Why don't the Autobots want to rebuild their planet?" Kelly asked "Are they not from the same planet?"

"They are, but the Autobots are programmed different. They want peace, and they are willing to sacrifice their own home to achieve it. Honestly they are really nice if you look past the armour and wires. And they do want their planet back but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. They've asked to make this their home for now." Kelly's father said.

"Why are you working for them?" Kelly asked. She was feeling a bit better now. Her mind had gotten over the shock of suddenly seeing these massive robots, and she was accepting her fathers story.

"Nest asked me to work with the Autobots. Nest is the human team that works for the Autbots" He said after seeing her confused look. "I was a mechanic before this job and they wanted some people to help the Wreckers, those are the Autobots that are working on that spaceship over there." He jutted his thumb over his shoulder to a window that showed the ship she had seen before. He paused to let Kelly take it all in and then leaned towards her, his chair lifted so that both of the back legs of his chair were in the air. "Now I have a question for you."

"You want to know why I was in your car." Kelly said.

"Exactly." He nodded and waited for her to explain.

"I wanted to get some work done… but… I couldn't concentrate. It was too loud." Kelly's father shifted uncomfortably, he and Kelly never talked about the fights. "I went into the garage and into the van and I guess I fell asleep while working." She shrugged. "When I woke up I was here and that green guy-"

"Roadbuster." Her father suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Roadbuster. His name is Roadbuster."

"Oh well, Roadbuster started yelling at me telling me I was in the way and then you found me."

Her father laughed "Yeah, all three of them are assholes, you get used to it. Would you like to meet them?"

"I guess." Kelly stood up and folded the blanket and held it in her arms. She padded barefoot after her father out onto the warm concrete. They walked a few steps when that familiar Scottish voice sounded behind them.

"Is this one yours then, Orville?" Both father and daughter turned to see Roadbuster crouching a little ways away from them. His was grinning. Behind him was a blue robot.

"Yeah" Kelly's father took a few steps and gently shoved his daughter closer to the robots. "This is my daughter Kelly. This is Roadbuster and Topspin."

"Hi…" Kelly said weakly.

"You were in my way earlier." Roadbuster said.

"Hello." The blue robot named Topspin leaned forward and placed a hand on Roadbuster's shoulder. "You're small."

"She's a lass, normally they are smaller than the lads." Roadbuster said.

Topspin stepped past Roadbuster and went to get a closer look, "Orville, she's got your eyes."

"Thank you." Orville grinned and patted his daughter on the back.

Suddenly a voice shouted causing Kelly to whip around to see the red robot, "Will you ladies quit gawking at each others eyes and get back to work, We've a schedule too keep damn it!"

"That's Leadfoot he's nicer once you get to know him, he just likes to yell a lot." Orville mumbled to his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah" Roadbuster stood up "Go blow it out your ass Leadfoot, we were just meeting Orville's kid."

"Work now chat later." Leadfoot waddled up to Topspin and gave him a kick.

"Hey! Come on now." Topspin jumped away and growled, as he walked away he lifted his fist to Leadfoot and raised his middle finger.

"Fuck you too!" Leadfoot said, he turned to Roadbuster who was already backing away.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it." Roadbuster turned and walked towards the spaceship, where Topspin was already hammering something. Leadfoot bent down so that his face as closer to Orville's.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Yes sir." Orville nodded. "I'll be right there."

"You have a minute" Leadfoot stood up and walked past them.

"What should I do?" Kelly asked.

"I can't drive you home now because Leadfoot wont get off my ass if I do. So just explore for now. Have fun. But try not to get in the way." Orville ruffled his daughters frizzy hair and then jogged away.

Now left to her own devices Kelly realized that she wasn't so scared any more. Her father seemed fine with this giant robots walking around and so she would be fine as well. The Wreckers, that what her dad had called them were certainly assholes but there was something compelling about them. She wanted to get to know them for some reason. She supposed it would be interesting to have a conversation with a giant robot from space. Grinning at the thought she began to walk towards the space ship. Her steps were careful as she was barefoot and she didn't want to step on anything that might hurt her. She walked past numerous buildings, some with garage doors attached to them. Those buildings that had their doors open were filled with parts that looked like they came out of a science fiction movie. She paused to peek into one garage and saw some glowing cylinders, she wondered what they might be and came to the conclusion that they could be batteries. She continued on towards the ship when suddenly she was stopped by two men that looked like they had just come out of a mud bath.

"Hey girl!" One of the men shouted. He walked up to her and stopped her from walking forward. "What are you doing here, you don't have permission to be here."

"I uh… it was an accident. My dad he… he works here." The man was large and very intimidating.

"Who's your dad?" The other man asked.

"Orville Dawson…." Kelly said.

"Dawson… hey now! You must be Kelly!" The large man said. He was smiling now. He wiped his hand on his partners shirt.

"Hey!" The large man then held out his hand and Kelly took it. They shook hand and then Kelly shook hands with the other man. The large man introduced himself as Brian and the other man was Steve.

"We work with your dad on the ships engine." Brian said.

"There was a little mishap though…" Steve grinned. "Oil everywhere."

"So that's why you're covered…" Kelly said. She grinned as the two men nodded.

"We managed to patch it up but Leadfoot is gonna kill us." Steve sighed.

"Well I would like to be clean when we are killed." Brian said "It was nice meeting you Kelly."

"It was nice meeting you too." Kelly couldn't help but laugh as the men walked away leaving a trail of oil behind them. She was closer to the ship now and could see it was a mixture of both alien and human technology. The ship was huge and it even made the Autobots look small. Kelly stared at it a while more when suddenly a voice sounded behind her.

"You're in my way again girl!" Roadbuster growled. Kelly turned and saw he was holding what looked like a piece of the ship.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't going to put up with that "Step around me, it's not that hard." She turned back around and continued to look at the ship. She crossed her arms and waited for Roadbuster to do something. He was silent for a moment and then he laughed.

"I like you." He said as he stepped around her. "You've got guts standing up to me."

Kelly grinned and followed after him, "You've got guts standing up to me." She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, I'll agree with that since you're Orville's kid. He's a tough son of bitch." Roadbuster reached the ship and called up to Topspin. "Oi! Jackass!" All Roadbuster got in return was the finger, he laughed and tossed the ship part up. Topspin caught it one handed and put it into place with out saying a word. Roadbuster placed his free hands on his hips and looked down at Kelly, "your father taught him that." Kelly couldn't help but laugh. Roadbuster grinned and took a step away. "What do you think of her?"

"The ship?" Kelly asked.

"Aye." Roadbuster looked down at her expectantly.

Kelly looked up at the massive structure before her, "It's beautiful, but powerful." She said. Roadbuster nodded pleased with her thoughts. "How long have you been working on it?"

"Bout a year and a half" Roadbuster shrugged. He was silent for a moment and then said "I got work to do, run along lass." Kelly did as she was told and walked past Roadbuster up the gangplank to the ship. She walked into the hub of the ship and gasped at the huge hall and stairs that was in the inside.

"Hot damn…" She breathed. She heard noises coming from down the stairs and climbed down them to see what was happening. When she touched the floor she realized that she was stepping in oil. It was cool and her bare feet were now slick with it. "Ew…" she could hear men shouting at one another and slid towards the sound of the voices and when she turned the corner she saw her dad covered in oil, trying to stop a leak.

"Those idiots!" He shouted. "They told me they got it fixed." He growled as he tried to stop the flow of the leak. He barked orders at some men and eventually the flow of oil ceased and the men were able to patch it. Kelly watched as her father wiped the oil off, he looked around and spotted her, he broke into a smile and gestured her closer. "How's it going honey?"

"Good. Did you fix it?" Kelly got closer and peered at the patch job on the leak. It looked secure.

"I think so.." Orville wiped at his brow which only spread more oil across his face.

"Is Leadfoot going to kill you?" Kelly looked at her father from the corner of her eyes and say him throw is head back and laugh.

"I hope not!" Kelly giggled a bit and then suddenly she lost her footing and fell flat on her back into the oil. She didn't even have time to cry out. Her fall seemed to have caused a chain reaction. Some of the other workers were hit by her arms and they too fell, some flat on their faces while others managed to catch their fall by landing on their hands.

"Shit… you alright Kelly?" Her father pulled her up and tried to wipe some of the oil off but only managed to spread it around. He was relieved to find his daughter laughing. She let herself be helped up and then turned to help other men up. Once everyone was standing Orville took a look at them all and said "I think we need a shower."

"Yes please!" One man nodded. There were a few laughs and the group began to make their way back out of the ship. They were leaking oil as they cautiously made their way across the gangplank and away from the ship. A few more men fell but they were helped up.

"What the hell happened now?" Leadfoot saw the group and walked towards them.

Orville stepped forward and explained "Leak sir, but we fixed it up."

"You better hope so. Or else its your ass." Leadfoot was grinning as he said it "You look terrible… all of you."

"Thanks" Orville rolled his eyes. "We're heading off to the showers."

"Good, can't have this muck all over our whole base." Leadfoot gestured them on and the group headed towards the shower house.

Orville turned to his daughter, "you'll have the women's showers all to yourself as no women work here."

"Why would you have a women's shower then?" Kelly asked.

"One can always hope." One of the men said, he winked at her and Kelly grinned back.

They reached the shower house and Kelly took the door on the left while the men took the door to the right. Once she was alone she stripped off her clothes and threw them in a shower stall and left the water running over them. She then hopped into her own shower and used the complimentary shampoo and soap to get the oil off. She sang loudly and terribly as she put some shampoo into her hand and massaged it into her head. She had to work at it but eventually she managed to get most of it out of her hair and down the drain. She stepped out and reached for a towel which hung off to the side. She dried herself off and then turned off the shower that had thoroughly soaked her clothes. Fortunately the oil had mostly come out and she began to wring them out and held them under the drier. She wished that she had other clothes other than her Pj's but she had no idea that she would be visiting an alien base this day. She grinned at the thought and slipped on her damp Pj's.

Kelly then walked outside and saw Roadbuster, he was sitting against a building and when he saw her he chucked some clothes at her.

"Wear those instead." He said. Kelly looked down and saw that the men had come together and given her some of their own clothes so that she wouldn't have to wear her pj's anymore. Kelly grinned and ran back in the shower house and quickly got changed. She threw her pj's out as they were ruined anyways.

She exited the shower building again, this time in shorts that were too big for her and an even larger hoodie. Kelly's hair was beginning to curl, she had curly frizzy hair that never listened so she often tied it back, but since she didn't have any way to tie it back she left it down and sighed as she felt it slowly curl. Roadbuster was still there waiting for her, He stood up and gestured for her to walk down a certain path.

"This way." She followed after him, her hair bouncing as she had to run to try and keep up. "It took you long enough to get out of that damn shower." Roadbuster said.

"I'm a woman, we always take longer at everything."

"Aye, I've heard about that." Roadbuster nodded and led her down another path. Kelly had to jog to keep up with him. "This house, your father is here. He'll be takin you home soon."

"Oh alright." Kelly looked up at Roadbuster's blue visor. "It was nice meeting you."

"Aye." Was all he said, and then Roadbuster walked away. Kelly watched him walk away and then entered the building. Her dad and the men around him were all clean, and laughing. Kelly was reminded of an Irish pub she had been to as they all clanked their beer cans together and congratulated each other on a good days work.

Later when Kelly and her father were in the car she found herself talking about all the things she had seen and liked about the base. Her father in turn would tell her stories of accidents and of some of the adventures he had while working with the Autobots. After telling a particularly amusing one that had Kelly in fits of giggles Orville looked over at his daughter.

"Would you like to come again tomorrow?" He asked.

Kelly looked at him for a moment and then nodded "Yes please."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Kelly's adventure on the Autobot base, and she still didn't have her paper done. She had about a page and a half which was a big improvement but it was due in a couple of days and she needed it to be done. It didn't help that Kelly had gone to the Autobot base everyday for the past two weeks. She had her notebook at the base and instead of exploring the ship, which the Autobots had named the Xantium, she sat herself down and plugged her headphones in and tried to write. She had a basic idea for her thesis but the words were just not coming together for her. Kelly was never good with words, she preferred actions but she knew that this class was more reasonable than her other dream. Taking a business class was a smart idea, she hated it but she knew it was a smart idea. The song that was playing was a catchy one and it was upbeat, she tapped her foot to the music and tried not to move any other body part to the music. She wrote down another few words and sighed, she dropped her pen and leaned back. She couldn't do it, not now, she couldn't concentrate.

Kelly dropped the notebook on the ground and stood up. She took a headphone out and turned to look at the ship. The Wreckers were working on the fuselage, which was a dangerous process as they were dealing with highly flammable material. She saw Leadfoot call for a break as the work they had done needed to settle first before they continued. The Wreckers backed away from the ship and headed towards the rest area for the Autobots. The rest area was a sheltered room with three huge boxes that the Wreckers used as chairs. Kelly walked towards the rest area as well eager to hear what the Wreckers were talking about.

Leadfoot was explaining about his latest invention. Kelly had found out that Leadfoot loved to tinker and build weapons. 'The bigger the boom the better.' He had told Kelly. It was something he did off to the side when he wasn't yelling or working on the Xantium. Kelly lifted her hand in greeting, Leadfoot did the same but did not stop talking.

"I designed it special for Ironhide, these big ass guns deserve to be his." Leadfoot said.

"I'm sure it'll fuck up the Decepticons good." Roadblaster mused. "You gonna make one for me?" he asked.

"Hell no" Leadfoot shook his head, "You aint ready for that shit."

"Long as those Decepticons die I don't care." Topspin said. "I'll pound em in."

"Ah but you forget, we are on repair duty, we cant go hunting." Roadbuster said. He sounded a bit grumpy about not being able to kill some Decepticons. Roadbuster sat on his box and leaned down and put his hand on the ground. Kelly climbed into it and he set her on the box next to him. "Hello lass."

"Hello" Kelly sat down and hung her legs over the edge.

"What's that you've got in your ear?" Topspin asked as he moved closer so that he might look at it.

"Oh, these are headphones. I listen to music through them." She pulled out her iPod and headphones and presented them to Topspin. He took them gently and examined it, his scanners going through the technology. Then through one of his fingers he let a wire out and plugged the iPod into it. Then he pressed play and Kelly's music was playing through his speakers. It was a techno song and Topspin was playing it loud enough for the bass to shake the roof. Kelly and Roadbuster laughed as Topspin began to bob his head to the beat.

And then suddenly Kelly heard her fathers voice over the music, "you should dance honey!" He shouted at her. Kelly swung around to look at him with wide eyes, she was shaking her head but Roadbuster's interest was already in full effect.

"Dance?" He looked down at Kelly "What is dance?"

"It's… uh…" Kelly was looking everywhere else but him.

"Kelly's really good at it." Orville said walking up to the Autobots. "Show them honey, we didn't pay for all those classes for nothing." Her father then gestured for Kelly to be put on the ground, Roadbuster picked her up and placed her on the ground and soon she was surrounded by the Wreakers and numerous humans all with curious eyes. "Come on honey. Don't worry, you're a great dancer."

Kelly frowned at him frowned at him "But dad…"

She was cut off by Leadfoot who shouted "Goddamnit just show us what dance is already!" Kelly jumped at his voice and turned to glare at him but nodded showing that she was going to dance. She walked to the center of the dance floor she had been given and tapped her foot to the beat and focused on moving her body to the music. As it was a techno beat she went with the robot style which the thought might also cater to the audience well. As she broke down only to start back up again she thought of the hundreds of lessons she had taken, and the thousand more internet videos she had watched taking ideas and moves from a lot of them and putting them into this one dance. Of everything in the whole wide world Kelly didn't love anything more than she loved to dance. She had devoted most of her child and teen hood to it only to be told by many that it was a lost cause and she would probably never make it into the big time. Kelly had accepted their words to be true and let go of her dream, much to her mothers delight. Her mother had been at the forefront of the whole scheme to make her quit dance as it was a waste of money, according to her "she's never going to make it, so why bother?" Had been the words Kelly overheard spoken to her father one night. Kelly had kept at the dance for a few more years even after that comment and the many more that followed it. She had been certain that one day she would be dancing professionally in front of movie stars and other such famous people. But in the end the words had gotten to her and she had quit dance and took an online collage course, this of course meant homework, and her thoughts were suddenly drawn back to the paper that was due.

Kelly frowned as the song changed and she changed from a robot to something far more graceful. Her arms lifted and she pretended she was flying. It was still and upbeat song perfect for twirls and drops, all of which she did to the amusement of the Wreckers and humans surrounding her. They clapped as she finished the second song and she bowed to their cheers. She grinned as one of the men tried to pull one of the more advanced flashy moved and in the end he looked like a flopping fish.

"That was certainly interesting." Roadbuster said. He had enjoyed the human dancing and wondered if his robot body could pull the same sort of moves. It seemed Topspin had the same idea and he had moved to the side of the crowd and picked another one of Kelly's songs and began to copy the robot break down move he had seen her do. Kelly crossed her arms as watched as what had taken her years and years to learn was accomplished by a robot just by watching her. She didn't let that get to her and instead she smiled and clapped for Topspin.

"Nice" She told him, giving him a thumbs up. "You should try the wave."

"What was that one again?" He asked.

"This." She demonstrated it for him letting her arms extend and then flexing and moving them in a way that it looked like a wave had moved through her body. Topspin paused for a moment after she had done it and then lifted his arms and attempted it. It was a good try but it just didn't look right, "Metal doesn't bend the same way as your arm does." was his excuse.

Kelly rolled her eyes at him "Whatever." She said with a smile.

"Shut up." Topspin said pleasantly as he did a few more moves and then flung his arms out as he had seen Kelly do, but there was only one problem, he done it too fast and the small object called the iPod in his hand flew out and shattered to the ground. "Oops…" He said softly.

Kelly ran to it and sighed as the front was completely off and the wires ripped apart. Her screen was smashed and it was broken beyond repair.

Topspin peered over her shoulder and spoke a word that came with difficulty "Sorry."

Kelly looked at him and winked at him "It's alright, the thing was a piece of shit anyway. Now I can get dad to get me a new one." The gears in her mind were already turning as she did the typical thing and tried to figure out a way for her father to get her a new iPod.

"Then I'm not sorry." Topspin stood up and took away his apology with ease, he hated having to apologize. When he had been younger he had been ordered by Optimus Prime to say sorry numerous times and it shamed him. He put the thought aside as Leadfoot stood up and clapped his big hands once and called everyone to order.

"Breaks over ladies, get back to work." He ushered the crowd of humans back to the ship like a mother hen and then he too disappeared into the ship. Topspin Waves his good bye to Kelly and Roadbuster stood in front of her his hands on his hips.

"What?" She looked up at him and copied his pose.

"Nothing." He didn't move and neither did she. There was silence for a long moment and then Roadbuster finally spoke. "You've been writing a in book for the past few days…" He began.

"Yeah… It's my homework for an online course I'm taking." She bit her bottom lip and sighed "It's due in a few days."

Roadbuster crouched and tilted his head "Have you finished it?" He asked, When Kelly shook her head he made a clicking noise and then reached forward and scooped Kelly up into his hand. He ignored her shriek of surprise and stood up. "What the hell you standing here for? Work on it, tisnt good to be late on assignments" He told her. He had been wondering about the book for the past week, he had seen her writing in it and when ever she did she looked so angry with it and he was curious as to why.

"Roadbuster! Put me down!" Kelly didn't want to do her homework, she wanted to do the childish thing and not do it at all.

"No lass." Roadbuster said happily as he lifted her even higher with his hand and then placed her on his shoulder where she hung on for dear life as he walked towards the spot where she had left her book. "You've got work to do so do it."

Kelly growled at him and muttered "Yes mom."

"Oh hush." He said "Get it done and loose that angry expression." He told her.

"Fine…" Kelly let out an exaggerated sigh as he reached her book, but instead of putting her down like she expected him to he bent down and even with such large fingers he plucked up her book and handed it to her.

"You can work on it at the ship." He said, "Tell me what you have to do; maybe some of the men can help you." Kelly looked at him and arched an eyebrow; really he wanted to know what she was working on?

"It's really boring." She told him.

"I gathered that. Now are you going to tell me what you have to do or not?" Roadbuster said impatiently as he walked towards the Xanthuim.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." She flipped open the book to the question and began to read it out loud to him. "Write of the role that business plays in the development of the economic structures of the home country and international markets, while keeping in mind the principles of the free enterprise system and its relation with the legal, social, and political systems and environments of the home country. Also use a practical understanding of the dynamic business environment and successful adaptation to organizational and industry changes as a business professional and resource." She took a breath and looked up at Roadbuster who stopped walking so that he could use his full power to understand the question.

"Shit…" He muttered "You're gonna hafta write a whole fucking book." His head turned and his blue visor glinted in the sun "How much have you written?" He asked.

Kelly looked away and said very quietly "A page and a half…"

"Huh? Didn't catch that." Roadbuster said.

"A page and a half." She said louder this time.

"Shit…" Roadbuster said feeling sympathy for her.

"Yeah it's a big clusterf-"

"Kelly!" Kelly heard her father shout up at her appalled and she grinned down at him.

"Yes Dad?" She said sweetly.

"None of that language, you hear me?" Orville wiped some of the grease off of his forehead with a rag and stuck it in his back pocket, he then looked up at his daughter sternly.

"You've said worse." She argued, why can't I say clust-"

"Don't you even think about it!" Her father waved a finger at her, "If she says it give her a smack will you Roadbuster?" Orville smiled as Roadbuster saluted him.

"My pleasure sir." Orville nodded and was about to turn and go back to work when Leadfoot peeked around the corner and saw the three mucking about and doing nothing.

"OI!" He shouted loud enough to make the men hold their ears as the ship shook. Roadbuster sighed as the red robot waddled towards them as angry as his colour. "What the fuck to you think your doing just standing there?" He yelled.

Orville stood his ground and gestured up to Kelly "I was just telling my daughter something. I'll get back to work." Orville touched the brim of his cap and turned on his heel and headed back to work. Leadfoot watched him go and then turned his anger to Kelly and Roadbuster. "Well!" He shouted, "What the fuck you standing around for! Get to work." Leadfoot turned around and headed back around the corner he came from. Roadbuster and Kelly looked at each other as he walked away and then he simultaneously fingered him and then moved on.

Roadbuster reached his work area near the 4th engine and bent down and began to run tests by scanning and poking around. He had set Kelly down on a ledge and after watching him a moment she opened her book and looked over what she had written and tried to come up with more to say. They worked silently for a while Kelly scratching marks into the paper and Roadbuster pulling wires and setting them in place. After an hour Kelly had managed to add another page to her pitiful amount, she sighed loudly as a man walked into the area she and Roadbuster were in. She waved at him and he smiled and inclined his head in greeting.

Roadbuster looked up from his work and said "Epps, what can I do for you?"

The man named Epps looked away from Kelly and up at Roadbuster's blue visor "Topspin wanted to let you know that there's power available for engines 1 through 5."

"Alright, tell Topspin to keep the power off until we get all engines power." Roadbuster told him. Epps nodded and turned to walk away when Roadbuster stopped him. "Epps, how much do you know about business?"

Epps shrugged "Not much, enough to go on I guess. Why?"

"Kelly read him your question." She nodded, took in a deep breath and read out the question to him. After she was finished she looked up to see Epps trying to piece together the question and then actually understand it.

"Uh…" Was all he said. "Well, maybe… um…shit I don't know…" Epps shrugged and looked up at Kelly "Sorry I have no idea what that even means."

"That's ok, I have no idea what it means either." Kelly told him. She smiled and watched as he left muttering to himself trying to figure out what had been asked of Kelly.

Kelly chuckled to herself and picked up her pen and she began to write again, there was silence a little while more as she worked, then suddenly Roadbuster spoke. "How's it going?" He didn't look up from his work and neither did she.

"It's going." She said.

"That's good."

"Mmm Hmm" Was all Kelly said. They lapsed back into silence and it was a long while before anything else happened. It was near supper before Kelly looked up from her book, Orville walked into room and gestured for Kelly and Roadbuster to follow. "Come'on it's supper time." Kelly felt her mouth water at the word supper and allowed for Roadbuster to pluck her up and put her on his shoulder. They headed out towards the mess hall and Roadbuster glanced at Kelly.

"How much did you get done?" He asked.

"A few pages." Kelly shrugged feeling proud of herself.

"Good girl." Roadbuster said. He dropped her on the ground near the mess hall and sent her on her way. "Eat a big supper." He told her. "You deserve it."

"Yes sir." She saluted him and was about to enter the hall when she stopped and looked towards him, "Hey Roadbuster."

He looked over his shoulder and said "What?"

"Thank you." She smiled as he grunted and walked away. Then she walked into the mess hall helped herself to the desert table first and sat with her father and his friends. She was offered a beer and declined saying that she was happy with her water, she smiled as her father and his friends down one two, three and even four beer tankards. They all sang merrily and stumbled around like fools.

"What's all this racket then?" Kelly noticed Roadbuster at the window of the mess hall and walked over to him.

"The men are drunk." Kelly said simply. She looked over at her father who had jumped up on the table with another man, they were dancing gaily and singing very out of tune.

"I can see that…" Roadbuster moved out of the way as a tankard of beer came hurtling in their direction. Kelly ducked and once it clattered to the floor she got up and climbed out of the window just as the men started singing, loudly and terribly. Roadbuster stepped aside so that she could make it out and close the window to the men's version of 'Danny Boy.' She rolled her eyes and watched at Roadbuster stood up to his full height. "Sorry you got not audio receptors so that ye can turn em off." Roadbuster took a step away from the mess hall.

"It's alright, I got fingers." Kelly smiled and she stuck her fingers in her ears and hummed a happy tune until she and Roadbuster we out of ear shot. Kelly pulled her fingers out and sighed. "There we go." She said happily.

"So how long does it last, being drunk?" Roadbuster asked.

"A while. I don't think anyone's leaving the base tonight." Kelly said, "If one of them is trying to go home and he looks drunk don't let him leave. " She told him sternly.

"I'll make sure." Was all he said. "They've been like that before I just didn't know what they heck they were going on about."

"It's the alcohol, it makes em loopy." Kelly shrugged.

"We'll find a place for you to crash the night." Roadbuster, told her as they continued to walk around the base. "How long have you been dancing?"

"As long as I remember." Kelly smiled "It's always been a hobby of mine. I love it."

"I could see that when you danced today." Roadbuster changed subjects and steered the conversation to her homework "You finished?"

"About half way." Kelly told him.

"Good." He nodded at her and began to steer her back towards the base. "Lets find you a bed." She shrugged and followed after him.

"Roadbuster?" Kelly had to trot to keep up with him, "Will you're friends ever visit the base?"

"You mean the other Autobots?" Roadbuster looked down and saw her nod. "Yeah, they sometimes pop in just to make sure we haven't insulted the humans too much."

"Do you think they might come when I am here?" Kelly asked, she had heard the Wreckers talking of a bot named Optimus Prime and she was eager to see if he was as high and mighty as they made him out to be.

"Sure, They never really tell us when they are coming till the last minute but you might get to see them yet." Roadbuster stopped at a house and pointed at the door. "I've found a bed for you, none of the men sleep here so you'll have some privacy."

"Thank you." Kelly said.

"It's nothing, now off to bed." Roadbuster lifted his foot and pushed to the door. She laughed and opened the door and walked in.

The door closed and Roadbuster was walking away when Kelly popped her head out of the door and shouted "Night Roadbuster!"

Roadbuster didn't turn around he just lifted a hand and gave her a small wave before heading off to the mess hall, where he would watch in great amusement alongside with Leadfoot and Topspin the humans and their antics. Eventually the Wreckers would take bets on who would be the next human to pass out, all the while Kelly remained in bed and thought of Optimus Prime and wondered if she would ever get to meet him. In the end she fell asleep and dreamed of her paper coming to morphing into multiple buildings and skyscrapers and becoming a thriving city. She decided to take that dream as a good sign.

Once all of the humans had fallen and Topspin had won for guessing correctly the Wreckers left the men where they were splayed over tables and chairs snoring loudly. Then they too decided it was high time for bed and walked to their hanger where their stasis beds were waiting.

And so the base grew silent, filled with snores rather than shouting. Leadfoot couldn't help but frown as he settled himself on his bed and powered down his optics. Personally he preferred the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly couldn't believe it, she had done it. She had actually managed to finish the paper in time. Sure she had finished it in the morning when it was due in the afternoon but it still made her pleased. She had used the bases printer to get all 30 pages out and then realized she needed a ride to get it in to the professor. She asked some of the men to give her a ride but all looked at her with wide eyes and breathed Leadfoot's name like he was a god and then ran for the Xanthuim to pull a double shift. Even Orville refused his daughter telling her quickly and quietly, as if Leadfoot was listening, that there was no way that he would be allowed to leave the base and live to see the next day. Kelly couldn't believe that there would be no one there to help her so she continued asking the men and all shook their heads and walked away.

As she was asking Topspin couldn't help himself from overhearing her pleas and the gears in his head started turning… literally. He knew the poor girl had to get to her teacher and he was feeling like a little drive. So in a swift motion he picked up the girl just as she was rushing to asking another man and ignoring her shriek of surprise. He pulled around a corner and allowed on of his optics to blink on and off, thus winking at her. He held up a hand to the speaker in his mouth and silently told her to be quiet.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He told her "I'll take you to your teacher."

"Professor" She corrected him just as quietly as he was speaking "And thank you."

"No problem." He was about to set her down and transform when suddenly Leadfoot waddled around the corner.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Kelly! I need you."

"Me." Kelly tried to turn in Topspin's hand so that she could look at him better. "Why do you need me?"

"Because." Leadfoot reached for her and Kelly was snatched from Topspin and being carried away. Kelly saw Topspin reach out for her and then shrug, he waved and went back to the ship to work.

"This isn't going to take long is it?" Kelly asked looking up at the big nasty, mean robot who held her. "…Because I have to be some where in a few hours."

"Shut your gob." Leadfoot told her, "Ship first then your own problems."

Kelly frowned at him, "Shouldn't it be the other way?"

"No, now hush. I've got a job only you can do." Leadfoot told her as he walked into the ship.

"Only me? What is it?" Kelly asked curious.

"Well normally that small body of yours makes you weak and useless." Leadfoot said simply.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, That small body of yours will fit where none of the other men can go."

"Because they are all big and useful?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Leadfoot said ignoring her sarcasm. "Some shit head dropped his hammer down this pipe." Leadfoot pointed and Kelly looked over his hand and saw a dark small pipe that was in the floor of the ship, she then looked back up at Leadfoot and gaped.

"You want me to go in there?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes" He said as he set her down. He plucked a flashlight off a table and handed it to her and then gave her a hard hat. He gave her an end of a rope which he told her to tie around her and then he tied the other end of the rope to a pipe that stuck out of the floor next to the one Kelly had to go in.

"No." Kelly told him. "I can't go down there."

"You have to." Leadfoot told her "That pipe is an important one and I can't have any obstacles in it fucking up the whole system."

"I can't" Kelly looked down into the deep dark hole that was the pipe. "I really can't."

"You have no choice in the matter now get down there." Leadfoot picked her up and after making sure her rope was tight around her he ignored her struggled and managed to shove her into the pipe.

"Leadfoot!" She yelled angrily her voice echoing all around in the pipe, "You get me the hell out of this thing!"

"After you get the hammer. Now get your ass in gear." Leadfoot said covering the hole with his hand so she couldn't get out.

Kelly glared at the hand and turned on the flash light, "I'm gonna kill you." She muttered as she began to slide down the pipe slowly using her hands, feet and back to slow her decent. The pipe was filled with gunk that smelled terrible she could feel her body being drenched in it and groaned. Leadfoot owed her so bad. She swore loudly as her foot slipped into the entrance of another pipe that fed to the one she was in.

"Watch out for other pipes" Leadfoot told her "There are a bunch of entrances." He had removed his hand and was looking down at her with an amused expression.

"No shit Sherlock!" She yelled up at him.

"Quit yelling and find the hammer." He told her. He sat down and was oblivious to the pipe Kelly was tied to slowly bending from her weight.

Kelly fingered him and began cursing even more as she made her way down even further until she really did need the flashlight to see to make sure she wasn't going to put her hands and feet in any more entrances. She looked up and realized that Leadfoot's face looked less ugly from a distance, she grinned to herself and vowed to tell him that when she got back up.

She managed to reach the bottom a few minutes later and her feet sank into the gunk that stank up the entire pipe. She made a disgusted noise and crouched so that she could feel around for the hammer. She stuck her hands into what felt like grease with solid bits and eventually managed to find it. She stuck it into her waistband and cringed at the feeling of the gunk on her skin. She looked up and shined the light upwards.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" She shouted. She didn't wait for Leadfoot to start pulling and started to climb up. The pipe above couldn't handle her weight and at the sudden pull of her weight it snapped and before Leadfoot could react the rope slid past him and down the pipe. Kelly fell back and hit her head against the metal of the pipe. She collapsed in the gunk and heard a small pop. She frowned wondering what had happened when suddenly a sharp pain hit her and she pointed the flashlight down to see her foot at an odd angle. She let out a small scream and felt the tear streaming down her face. The throbbing was too much and she cried out loudly. Leadfoot called out her name and was returned with her cried of pain.

"Shit." Leadfoot got up and looked around for a rope or something to pull her out but saw nothing. He opened a com link between Roadbuster and Topspin and ordered them both to grab rope and get some of the men. He then looked back down the pipe and shouted that help was coming. Leadfoot couldn't stop himself from smiling when a steam of curses flew up at him. "You alright?" He shouted down.

"NO!" Kelly shouted.

"You hurt?" Leadfoot asked her, honestly hoping she was not. He would never wish an injury upon her.

"Yes!" Kelly wiped the flow of tears and felt the gunk stick to her face, she hiccupped and groaned as her foot throbbed even more. Then suddenly she realized that her paper was still due and she was stuck in a pipe with a dud foot.

Roadbuster reached the pipe first and when he saw Leadfoot he let out a small noise and looked down the pipe, "Is Kelly down there?" He shouted.

Leafoot nodded and said "have you got any rope?"

"I couldn't find any." Roadbuster shook his head and looked down the pipe. "Kelly! You alright?"

Kelly looked up at Roadbuster's voice and shouted "Get me the fuck outta here!"

"She's hurt." Leadfoot said at the same time, "She cried."

Roadbuster frowned and shouted down the pipe "You cried! What kind of a whimp are you?"

"Shut up!" Kelly shouted. She hated the fact that she was still crying. "Please get me out." She said softly.

Topspin entered the room next followed by Orville and a few other men. Orville had gone white in the face and he peered down the pipe, "Kelly honey!"

Topspin called down at her, "We found a rope!"

Kelly nodded and yelled, "Well throw it down!"

The men gave Roadbuster the rope and he fed it down towards her. Kelly shined the flashlight up and saw the rope coming towards her and reached for it. She groaned as the motion hurt her foot but she managed to grab it and wrap it a few times around her wrist and then held it with her other hand. "Pull me up!" She shouted and then Roadbuster tired to pull her to safety but the rope was old and frayed and broke under her weight and she fell back down to the bottom. Roadbuster cursed loudly and he kicked out at something.

The big green robot stood and he looked at his fellow Autobot, "We gotta take it apart." He told Leadfoot.

"No. Fucking. Way." Leadfoot shook his head and said "That took us a week!"

"Well what the hell do you propose we do?" Roadbuster growled at him.

"I don't care what you do just get me out of here!" Kelly shouted now more angry than anything. "I finished that freakin paper on time and I am going to damn well hand it in on time!" She yelled up to the men and robots at the top of the pipe "I didn't do all that work for nothing!"

Topspin looked around desperately while Roadbuster gave Leadfoot a giant smack to the head that made a clang echo in the ship, "We can take the damn thing apart for Kelly" He told Leadfoot.

"No, it'll put us behind schedule, we'll have to work double time, No triple time!" Leadfoot protested angrily as he threw his hands into the air.

"I'll help…" Kelly offered weakly. She leaned her head back against the pipe and didn't even care about the gunk in her hair.

Orville turned to Leadfoot clearly very angry, "My daughter's life is more important than this fucking pipe." He gestured to the deep dark hole Kelly was stuck in. "I'll work overtime and more to fix it once she's out."

Leadfoot stared at all the men and Autobots who were looking at him with wide eyes and bright optics, "Fuck it… I must be goin soft." He muttered dragging a metallic hand down his face. "Just take the damn thing apart… Carefully!" He added on. He turned away unable to bear the sight of the ship being taken apart but he knew it was for the best.

Roadbuster chuckled softly and said "You're gonna be free in a bit Kelly." He promised her as he stretched his arms and then bent down and gripped the end of the pipe and he groaned loudly and the tear of metal could be heard. Roadbuster used all of his strength and more and snapped back as the final bit of the pipe gave and fell right on his big metal ass, a large portion of the pipe in his hands. He had opened up quite a bit of it so someone larger could fit through to get to Kelly. Orville volunteered to be the one to rescue her and he and the men gathered straps and bound them together and lowered Orville into the opened section of the pipe. He went down as far as he could fit and winked at his daughter he was just below him.

"Alright sweetheart." He said softly, "This is gonna take a bit of teamwork." He told her. "Can you move up a bit and grab my hand?" He held down his large calloused hand for her to grab.

Kelly looked up at the hand that was just out of reach and she set her jaw and she forced herself to ignore the pain in her foot and she pushed herself up and reached up and grabbed her fathers hand and held tight. Her father grunted with effort and he forced himself not to let go of his daughter and shouted for the men to pull them up. It was a slow process but slowly both father and daughter were pulled up to safety away from the dark hole. Kelly was covered in dark grease and she felt awful. Her father wasn't as dirty but that didn't stop him from gathering Kelly up in his arms and holding her close.

"I got you." He whispered. "I got you." He kept her there for a while rocking gently while the men cheered and then made for of Orville for being such a softy. Even the goon Leadfoot gave them a rare smile.

Roadbuster crouched next to the two of them and he patted Kelly's back with a finger and said "Time for a nice long shower I think."

Kelly suddenly straightened and she looked at him with wide eyes and then searched around for a clock and gasped, "Oh shit…" She muttered. She broke away from her father and tried to get up but gasped in pain, she had forgotten her foot. "Shit shit shit!" She growled.

"What's up?" Roadbuster frowned, "Kelly?"

"Topspin!" Kelly looked around for him and spotted him in the corner and motioned for the blue bot to come to her. "We gotta go!" she told him. "I need to hand in my paper."

Before anyone had a chance to protest Topspin had Kelly in his hands and was dashing out of the Xanthuim, Kelly could just hear LEadfoots cry of "Where the fuck do you think your going?" When she was set down on the outside concrete, Topspin took a step back quickly and before Kelly had a chance to ask she heard the sound of transformation. Topspin disappeared and he shifted and morphed into a speedy looking thing that looked like it knew how to do all kinds of illegal.

She breathed out a "hot damn." As Topspin revved his engines and she got the message to get in as the driver door opened. She half crawled and limped in after making sure she had her bag and the door shut on her once she was in. Topspin gave her no time to get settled and he gunned it pinning her to the back of the seat. Topspin then remembered seatbelts were important and he snaked them around her gunky greasy body as he took a corner. Kelly let out a scream and she wasn't sure if it was terror or excitement. The only thing she knew was that she would have no problem getting there in time.

They raced into the near by town and after following Kelly's directions Topspin skidded to a halt in front of an old office building. Kelly thanked him and she grabbed her papers and crawled out of Topspin and like a gimp she made her way to the office and crashed into it.

Kelly was panting heavily as she trailed her way in leaving grease on the fine red carpet. Her professor's office was through a glass door and she tried her best not to get the door dirty but it was useless. She pushed open the door and gave her professor a weak smile.

"Hey…" she said lifting a hand awkwardly. He said nothing and looked over his glasses at her with dark eyes that gave nothing away. His eyes moved over her and his crinkled mouth turned down in obvious disgust. "I uh, have my papers." She said waving them for him to see and she went and set them on his desk and winced at the handprint the grease left. "Oops…" she said softly and then looked at it. "Would you believe its been a crazy morning?" She said trying to get some sort of reaction from the man. She was surprised when he cleared his throat and then paused, she almost expected him to start speaking in Shakespearian.

"I'm afraid…" He began "That you are late." Her smile fell from her face and Kelly looked down.

"Oh…"

"I cannot mark this paper." He adjusted his tie and then said "Best be off I have papers which are not yours to go through."

Kelly looked at the papers she had tried so hard to finish and she nodded and took them and turned around and limped out of the office into the street. She walked up to Topspin and heard his voice come from the interior speakers.

"So… How'd it go?" He asked feeling quite confidant that he had gotten his friend there on time.

"We were too late." Kelly leaned against him to give her throbbing foot a break and she sniffed a little. She didn't want to cry but she could feel her throat burning.

"What do you mean?" There was a frown in his voice.

"I cant hand it in because I wasn't on time." Kelly told him, "It's no big deal." She shrugged and there was silence for a moment.

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Topspin shouted making Kelly jump in surprise and she fell back onto the side walk and watched with an open mouth as Topspin gave away his cover by transforming in the middle of a busy street with hundreds of witnesses.

The crowds went wild screaming in terror, as they began to run for their lives from a very angry Wrecker. The sounds of glass breaking could be heard as people jumped through store windows ran for cover as Topspin slammed down his foot making the earth rumble. Kelly let out a small squeak as Topspin bent down and grabbed her papers from her and began to knock on the professors house breaking all the doors and windows. "Get your smart ass out here!" He shouted.

Kelly blinked and felt a bit torn, she was touched that Topspin would get so angry on her behalf but fear for his safety made her frown and begin to yell at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" She yelled at him. "You just blew your cover! You just fucked everything up!"

"Shut up!" Topspin roared at her "I'm handing in your papers!" He looked down at her professor stumbled out of the house and Topspin picked up the man and squeezed him. His blue optics flared with anger and he shoved the papers towards him. "You are going to mark this." He growled softly. "Or I'm coming for you." He threatened. The professor nodded and he held the papers close to him hugging them to his round stomach.

"Yes, Yes! I'll do anything… just please don't kill me!" He cried in terror. Topspin set the man down and the professor fainted. Topspin left him there and he turned back to Kelly who was still yelling at him. He was quite confused as to why she was yelling at him as he though he had done her a favour but he transformed as she asked him to and when she crawled in he drove away leaving the street in chaos.

There was silence for a long while until finally Kelly whispered softly "Thanks Topspin." Topspin revved happily and he returned them to the base where an angry crowd stood waiting for them.

Once Kelly was out and handed a towel to try and get the drying grease off of her did Leadfoot begin to yell at them both. They were called many things and finally after Leadfoot had run out of steam were the two of them given the chance to explain. Their story made many of the men and Roadbuster break out into laughter and Topspin was smacked on the back by his green friend who told him they had down a good job. Leadfoot just stalked off pretending to be angry when he really had enjoyed the story as well.

Kelly smiled a bit happy that no one was too angry about this but she was still worried about the situation down town. She put those thoughts at the back of her head and she rolled her eyes at Topspin and then rushed off to the shower while the men went to celebrate Topspin.

Once she was clean and in new clothes she went over to the group of cheering men as Topspin once more regaled how he had sent the town into chaos over Kelly's report. She sat next to her father. The story was interrupted however by Leadfoot who called them all to order.

He stood in front of them and made a soft noise and then said "Well your little adventure caught some attention." He frowned at Topspin when the blue robot cheered for himself. "And seems that some people don't think we're working hard enough, because we have time to do this. An inspection has been called… Optimus is coming."

The group went deathly silent and Kelly wondered who on earth Optimus was. She looked around and gulped as all the men looked even more afraid of the name Optimus than they did Leadfoot.

"Oh shit." Was all Roadbuster had to say.


End file.
